Richard's Pub
by Akarat Darkmoon
Summary: Life Changes" Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. Two people know this lesson better than most.
1. Chapter 1

'Wow things don't change much do they?' Thought Lt. Col. Ronald Stoppable as he did his evening jog. Ron really hadn't seen much of Middleton since joining the corps. Twelve years ago right after high school let out for the last time. It was a spur of the moment decision that changed his life forever. Long gone was the little boy that dropped his pants at the drop of a hat. Now stood a man very confident in his own abilities that subsequently led to him from being a sidekick to a true leader and one of the most highly decorated officers in recent history.

The last time he was home was his fathers funeral 6 years ago. The poor guy had an aneurysm while at work. Later as a flashback to his inner Ron-nis he would joke that all that math was bad for his health. His mom knowing him just laughed with him. The funeral was a big affair in Middleton much to Ron's astonishment. He never really knew how many people's lives the old man had affected. Kim sat with him through the whole thing giving her ever present comfort to her ex boyfriend. Hana held his hand while he cried on Kim's shoulder. His mom stayed strong for them both through their grief. Ron only had 6 days emergency relief so really couldn't catch up with anybody at the time.

Now he was back for another death. Ron's mom was in the advanced stages of Leukemia and was only days from death. Ron had decided to resign his post as soon as he heard the news. There was no way he could continue with the marines and take care of Hana at the same time, but he was stopped when Gen. Cartwright vice chairman of the JCS and was assigned as a military liaison officer to Global Justice. Ron had turned the general down stating that Hana was his number one priority and really couldn't relocate her to Washington DC just for work, plus he didn't care for the current Director Du. Cartwright assured him that all he had to do is offer his expert advice when asked coordinate operations and relay intelligence between the civilian and military agencies. Ron was offered a promotion to Lt. Colonel if he agreed and his office would be set in his hometown and this would be a permanent assignment until he either tried to resign again or Hana was no longer under his care. Ron agreed but wouldn't begin his new position until after Hana started school again after summer break.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Things were going to change again soon. Ron had grown accustomed to his life in Marine FORECON. After Basic training somehow he was assigned to Officer Candidate School. After graduation before he could pick a field of training he was recruited in to Force __Reconnaissance Where he spent 2 hell filled years being turned into the man he now was. Ron didn't get much time to write letters home but he did get a lot of them from home. Pictures from Kim at Harvard, Hana sleeping on his old bed rapped up in one of his old shirts with Rufus cuddled next to her. This was the most he got to see of his family and friends since enlisting. News wasn't much than the routine. After a 18 months Kim wrote of a new boyfriend and wanted Ron to meet him. That had hurt a little for Ron. They had broken up just before his enlistment amicably because of their soon to be separate career paths, but Ron had hoped after collage things would go back to the way they were. Still Kim was happy so Ron was happy and finished his training and finally got to go home for the first time in 3 years._

_Ron's parents gushed over their boy and wanted to show him off to the world. Hana now 4 was getting prettier and he finally met Kim's new BF Terrance Hughes. Terry was an nice guy through and through a little cocky. They would never be close friends, Ron and Terry had formed a good acquaintance with each other through Kim. Ron was able to move on two years later when Kim and Terry married._

_No thanks to the 9/11 tragedy Ron's skills were put to good use right after graduation. He was one of the first ground troops in Afghanistan stayed through out the entirety of official hostilities and another year afterward. By the end of the of that tour Ron received multiple personal and unit citations and commendation medals for achievement and skill involving command. Along with his campaign medals Ron also received 2 joint operation medals, a purple heart, a second overseas ribbon and two bronze stars, both with distinction. By the end of this tour Lt. Stoppable was now Capt. Stoppable and after a short respite back home for Kim's wedding Ron was deployed to Iraq._

_The new combat zone was even more hellacious than the last. Ron was given his first command. Many of the Marines under him often joked and hazed him due to his age but after the first couple of missions they quickly died off. Ron's reputation as a proficient officer and combatant grew. Not one soldier who followed his orders was lost to combat the ones that didn't… lets just say Ron had to write several letters to parents and widows. After the end of official hostilities he was stationed in Kuwait were he underwent pilot training and was rated for various helicopters in the US' arsenal. Ron also volunteered his unit for various humanitarian missions "to keep us human" as he put it. Ron and his unit stayed in Iraq and Kuwait until 2005 and while being battered and bruised racked up quite a few more honors to go with his previous ones along with a promotion to major in 04. _

_05 was also the year Ron's father passed away. During his time home Ron thought it was time to switch to less kill oriented services and by the end of the year had managed to secure a short term transfer to a Navy Antarctic weather satellite station for the year. That year had been good for Ron, helping to right his head after war related issues emerged sending him into depression. Since all Ron had to do was make sure the equipment ran properly he was able to focus with his personal project by attending university online earning a master's degree in business management and computer science. _

_The remaining years saw Ron doing all manner duties, recruiting, training said recruits, various black ops. During this time Ron was starting to wind down. Even if his mom hadn't given him the bad news Ron had decided not to re-up after his current tour ended. Now with a firm and rounded base Ron was ready to start on his personal life. _

_Ron's resignation wasn't received well by his CO at first, but he understood. Colonel Makey decided to help Ron anyway they could hence the reason for Ron's promotion and permanent reassignment to Global Justice. Ron also saw this as an opportunity to make positive changes with in the organization, but it meant having to re-up and that left a sour taste in his mouth._

_**PRESENT TIME**_

After being home for two weeks Mrs. Stoppable's prognosis had gotten worse. Her time left was reduced from another 3 to 6 months down to 3 weeks if they were lucky. Ron had been going non stop making arrangements between family and friends comforting a despondent 13 year old and being ordered by his mother to leave now and again. Now he was jogging to clear his head and hoping the cell phone in his pocket wouldn't ring announcing his mother's time was near.

Pushing his thoughts aside Ron continued his refresher tour of Middleton. Most of the town was still the same, the high school had been refurbished. The mall was different now since the old one was destroyed by the lorwardians 12 years ago. Bueno Nacho still stood proud as always and by the looks of it Ned was the manager now. Main St. looked to be the model of small town america except for the bar at the corner, but it didn't matter.

Thinking it time for a breather Ron decided to go have a beer just to calm his frayed nerves. Upon entering Ron sat at the bar quietly taking in his surroundings. Being used to the dives he frequented around the world and various officers clubs set up in old hangars this place was like the Hotel Ritz. The floor was done in terracotta tile the bar was large square structure that housed 6 cash registers, round dark wood tables surrounded the area, the stools looked like tall captain's chairs with out the arms in the same wood as the tables the walls and bar were done in a rich red wood with natural oak accents. Sports memorabilia and large flat panel TVs were everywhere on the walls along with autographed pictures of famous people who had stopped in at one time or another and other pictures of memorable events and people who were apparently regulars. Behind Ron on the wall were pictures of children's sports teams that were sponsored by Richard's (The name of the pub) What caught Ron's attention at the wall was several pictures showed Hana in them. It brought a great deal of pride to know that the pictures that featured her were all championship teams.

"What can I get you handsome?" asked a brunette bartender sweetly.

"Just a beer please" Ron said staring at the stunning beauty before him. She was around his age, with very nice curves and playing to his pig personality very large breasts. She was wearing a faded pair of loose fitting blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. Her face showed the hard life she lived and the exhaustion of working too many double shifts and hoping the make up would cover it up. Still though Ron thought she was very beautiful.

"What kind hon? We got a lot of different brews" she said pleasantly

Ron fidgeted for a moment, when he drank it was usually what ever the locals drank plus he really hadn't had american spirits since he spent pretty much his entire adult life over seas so he was really flummoxed on what to order. "I'm not sure, what do you recommend?"

"Not a drinker huh" the waitress eyed him wearily

"No just not used to the alcohol here. I spent the last 12 years abroad and this is the first time drinking it" Ron said

The waitress chuckled "That's the first time I've heard that one. Tell you what, I'll suggest a Bud Ice and since it's your first it'll be on the house OK!"

"Nah, I don't want you to get in any trouble. I'll pay"

"No it's OK, my husband owns the place" the waitress said sitting the beer down in front of him.

"OK if your sure?"

The waitress didn't respond only smiled and walked away.

Ron waited for a few moments watching her walk away with her hips swaying side to side. Shaking himself from his perverted thought Ron started to bring the beer to his mouth when the unthinkable happened…

His cell phone rang

Picking up he quickly confirmed his fear sat his beer down dropped a twenty onto the bar and ran out the building as fast as his legs could carry him.

_**I hope nobody yells at me for what I did to Ron, but I wanted to show a grown up confident person he could be. Also I have to utmost respect for all the men and women in the Armed Forces and hope nobody will take offence to Ron's unorthodox training and rise in rank and achievement. I also don't want to demean their own achievements in any way and would like to point out this is a work of fiction and will probably never happen in real life. **_

_**Ron's Achievements **_

_**Afghanistan (2001-2003)**_

_multiple personal and unit citations _

_1 Achievement Medal_

_1 Presidential Unit Citation_

_National Defense Medal_

_Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal_

_Global War on Terrorism Service Medal_

_Afghanistan Campaign Medal_

_2 Joint Services Commendation Medals Both with V distinction_

_Purple Heart_

_2 Bronze Stars with V distinction_

_1st Overseas Service Ribbon_

_Combat Action Ribbon with a V distinction_

_Marine Corps Expeditionary Medal_

_Good Conduct Medal and 1st Hash Mark _

_Promotion to Captain of the USMC_

_**Iraq (2003-2006)**_

_2__nd__ through 5__th__ Overseas Service Ribbons_

_3 Bronze Stars with V distinction_

_1 Silver Star _

_Iraq Campaign Medal_

_2__nd__ Purple Heart_

_Medal of Honor_

_3__rd__ Joint Services Commendation Medal with V distinction_

_4 Humane Action Medals_

_2__nd__ Good Conduct Medal and Hash Mark_

_Naval Aviator Wings_

_Marine Security Guard Ribbon_

_2__nd__Marine Corps Expeditionary Medal_

_2__nd__Combat Action Ribbon with a V distinction_

_1 Naval Cross_

_1 Meritorious Unit Commendation_

_1 Legion of Merritt Medal_

_Promotion to Major of the USMC_

_**(2007-2011 present)**_

_Antarctic Service Medal_

_Korean Service Medal_

_Military Outstanding Volunteer Service Medal_

_USMC Recruiter Ribbon_

_Drill Instructor Ribbon_

_NATO Medal_

_United Nations Service Medal_

_Navy Distinguished Service Medal _

_6__th__ through 8__th__ Overseas Service Ribbons_

_Promotion to Lt. Colonel of the USMC_

_**Now being a member of Force Recon Ron is also a qualified parachutist, scuba diver as their badge reflects. During training Ron scored expert on rifles and marksman on pistols, but was later able to bring that up to sharp shooter. Ron's Training also took place from 1997 to 2000**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after the funeral Ron had to resort to letting Mrs. P sedate Hana just to make her sleep through the night. The girl was inconsolable and often lashed out in anger toward her brother. Because of his career and spending so much time away had not improved their relationship. Ron knew she didn't mean it, but felt it was true. Dad dying when she was so young had left the impression that it was just her and mom her whole life. Between arguments and bouts of sorrow Hana was at a friends house.

Ron held himself together pretty well all things considered but it was mostly attributed to his ability to remain busy and focused during stressful situations plus Kim had actually knocked him out with a sucker punch after the wake just after his first fight with Hana. Ron was flipping out over where she had run to so much that he was scaring Kim's three year old son Jamie. Now that Hana was asleep for the for a while Mrs. Possible told him to go out and unwind and clear his head.

The next four months would be taxing on both Ron and Hana. Before mom died they both decided with their mom's blessing to sell the house knowing neither one could stay in a house without their parents with them. Thankfully Tara was still in town and was one of the best real-estate brokers available and had a line of buyers ready, now she just had to wait for Ron's approval to show the house. Tara had also given him addresses for properties to buy and Ron had already picked a few out as must sees now Hana would have to help with the selection if she would calm down soon.

Ron had over the years hung onto a "It'll happen when it happens" attitude, but it only applied to life in general. So with the hope Hana would sit and talk with him soon, Ron walked again towards town and soon found himself standing in front of "Richard's Pub" once again. Hoping to catch the friendly face of the beautiful waitress once again and maybe have a friendly chat with some of the locals of Middleton in the laid back atmosphere.

It was Wednesday evening and not very hopping in the bar. There were just a few of what Ron assumed regulars since most were there the other night. There were also a couple of families sitting at various tables having dinner and making conversation. The TVs all had something different on from various news programs to network sitcoms and dramas. Ron didn't see the waitress this time but figured it would do good to have a drink and this time he turned his cell phone off. Ron sat in the same chair he had the other night once again taking notice of the photos of his sister on the wall.

"Aren't those kids something?" asked a decidedly female voice next to Ron.

Recognizing the voice Ron replied with a sigh with out turning to face her "Yeah, too bad the one won't talk to me."

"WHAT!! Listen man you've got no business talking to any of them the oldest one there is only 16 now and if you don't want me to call the cops you'll get the hell out of my place right now." yelled the woman standing between Ron and the photos.

Ron flinched at the meaning behind her words and tried to calm her down and immediately explained "NO, NO, NO, nothing like that lady. I would never do anything that disgusting…NO! See the Asian girl in the photos? That's my little sister and she won't talk to me OK. Sorry if it came out wrong, but it's true, she will not talk to me and she is all I have left."

The waitress quickly spotted the photo Ron pointed to and recognized Hana and turned a questioning eye toward him "You're Hana's brother? You can't be he hasn't been in town for years"

Ron suddenly felt like he was under a microscope and started shifting around nervously straitening imaginary wrinkles out of his class A's thinking it would be enough for this lady to believe him. When she started to give him the evil eye again Ron stood stock still for a moment before he brought out his wallet and produced his military ID and several old photos he kept of Hana and put them in her hand.

She looked at the ID first then scrutinized the photos while looking back and forth from them to him. One photo was a family portrait taken while he was on leave just after Kim's wedding, the second was of them and their mom the day Ron had come home the month prior, and the last was the one of Hana sleeping with Rufus in his red jersey. When she was done she handed them back with a soft smile on her face and noticed the waiting man looking at his feet and the other bar patrons having heard her outburst were waiting for her approval to beat the ever living shit out of the perceived pedophile before them.

"It's alright guys he's telling the truth and is going to buy a round for everyone in the house" everybody cheered and all the tension left the room. "Jimmy charge the drinks to the house and bring me two Bud Ices."

"Sure thing boss" said Jimmy the bartender and immediately capped two bottles and handed them to her

The waitress motioned for Ron to follow her to a table and had him take a seat next to her. "So your Hana Stoppable's brother Ron huh." she said offering him one of the bottles in her hands.

Ron took the offered bottle and thought for a minute before he answered "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry about the outburst but I've had a rough month with Mom dying and Hana being emotional right now…"

The waitress gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry for yelling like that, its just that I coached all of the girls teams and think of them all like little sisters and I am very protective of all of them especially Hana. And I'm sorry about your mother too. She was a special person."

"You knew Mom?" Ron asked.

"Sure I did. Helen was a special lady, if it wasn't for her this place wouldn't be here and I would have been a much worse person than I used to be"

Ron was confused, how could this woman know his mom and for that matter how did Mom have anything to do with "Richard's."

"No offense but I haven't formally introduced my self yet… Ron Stoppable at your service and I'm glad Mom had an impact on your life, but for the life of me she never mentioned anybody new in her life. I'm glad to have met you" Ron said offering his hand in friendship.

The waitress took his hand and noticed the strong grip and rough calloused skin. She knew him before in high school when he was still a loser in her opinion. Back then he was a skinny boy with pale skin and freckles, big ears, clothes that where just way too middle class and his smile made you think his IQ was equal to a house plant. Now here was a man that had come into his own. He stood with confidence, his skin had taken a golden brown hue of someone who spent a great deal of time out doors. The ears were still big but with his larger build seemed to be in proportion to everything else. His smile was the same and made him look like the boy he was all those years ago. With her changed outlook on life she realized that his smile was not stupid but actually showed a truly caring nature that Ron had always possessed.

"Nice to meet you again Ron… Bonnie Rockwaller."

Ron's jaw immediately dropped in front of him sat the bane of his high school life. He could tell right away she had changed for the better, She was pretty back then, and now if she wasn't married like she said the other day he would have shot himself at the thought of not making a pass at her. He could tell the changes also happened emotionally by looking in her eyes, long gone was the stone cold eyes to be replaced by eyes that glowed warmly with an inner light. There was something in her eyes though that spoke of some kind of pain. Ron wasn't put out by it though, most people their age had experienced something life altering by now and everybody's eyes always showed it no matter happy they were or appeared to be.

"Bonnie, wow you've grown up. You look good and I see life is treating you great."

Bonnie blushed slightly at his grown up comment but let it slide. "Thank you Ron, but look at you, you've gone all buff and all the color on that uniform tells me you've become a regular Captain America. Your life must seem so amazing compared to mine right now I can't imagine…"

"Nah, just doing my job and having a lot of luck in the process and I'm not like Captain America, he was in the army for one thing and I am a Lt. Col. Not a captain. Besides that what's going on with you. You told me you were married, any kids, how was college?"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure how she could answer his question. Bonnie's life was not a happy one for a long time now in the past two years things were looking up for her, but the years previous were to many dark memories with very few bright spots along the way. Plus she imagined Ron would bolt or give her the cold shoulder once he found out who she was. Ron like he always did surprised her with the sincerity of his words so she opted for half truths just to make good on pleasant conversation.

"Well I didn't quite make it to college, no kids, and I'm divorced." she answered

Ron finally took a drink of his beer, it was pretty good but not as strong as some of the ales he's had in Europe and continued his questions. "Sorry about that, so tell me about life in general. How did you meet Mom? Why are you especially protective of Hana? And why did you tell me you were married when you weren't…Uh never mind the last question" Ron felt stupid for that one, but it happened and couldn't change it and then took a longer swig of his drink to hide his embarrassment.

Bonnie didn't even notice the question and back pedaling "I met your mom just after you left. My parents cut off my credit cards until I finished summer school so I had to find a job and Helen was looking for a part time nanny and there I was the first day and continued to do it for the next four years. I was the one who took that picture of Hana in your shirt. Hana became my little sister from then on. The married comment is to keep the drunks here from trying to pick me up. It is true that this place used to belong to my husband and me but after the finalization I became the sole owner. As a matter of fact I had some financial troubles and your mom gave me a loan to keep this place running a couple of years ago and BTW all members of the Stoppable family eat and drink for free here so enjoy."

"Wow, I don't mean to pry, but I have to ask this." Ron timidly spoke unsure of how to proceed.

"Just ask" Bonnie sighed knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"OK, what made you change. I can see it in your eyes and I don't want to sound mean. Last I saw you were a little stuck up and…"

"A snobby bitch is what I was" Bonnie stated

Ron laughed nervously and continued "yeah, not that I don't like the improvement in attitude, just being curious is all"

Bonnie finished off her beer and signaled for another two. Using the time to formulate her answer. When Jimmy dropped them off she took a long pull again and decided to go for the completely honest answer.

"Well I had to grow up fast. Summer school ended and I had my diploma finally, my parents were killed in a car jacking in Lowerton. Connie and Lonnie had control of my inheritance and squandered it real fast leaving me with nothing for college. I still had a place to live in their house and if it was sold I would get a part of the money. Connie took a loan on the house effectively changing the ownership from the three of us to just her. She made repairs and upgrades to the property paid the loan back and sold the house and kicking me to the curb. Your mom and dad offered me a place to stay at your house until I could get back on my feet. I was still angry and stuck up then, but was desperate. Your parents still paid me for taking care of Hana and helped me find a job. They encouraged me to apply for scholarships and grants for college, but they all fell through. None of my old friends wanted anything to do with me except for Tara, they called me a "townie" My sisters broke me, my friends abandoned me, and your family humbled me and built me back up and a million times better than before. Your parents treated me like family even after I told them how I treated you and Kim. Your dad said that was the past and now was a new future for me and it didn't matter to them. They told me stories about you and shared all the letters you sent home. Showed me pictures, invited me for family outings and even took me to temple every so often. What truly did it for me was Christmas that first year. I didn't think they would celebrate it but that morning I went down for coffee and there was a tree decorated with presents and the whole house done up in decorations. They said Chanukah was for family, but since not everybody in the family is Jewish they had to celebrate Christmas too. It was great, Hana would sit in everybody's lap tearing off the wrapping paper on all the presents in reach, Helen made cookies and Gene sang "White Christmas" with that smooth baritone voice of his. From that day I swore I would try if not for myself then for them I would be a better person."

Bonnie had shed a few tears during her story but they were mostly happy tears. Ron was dumbfounded by her story. He knew Bonnie's sisters were bad, but he didn't think they were truly evil. And how come his parents never told him any of this. One would think something this big would have at least come up in even passive conversation, but figured maybe his parents didn't want to upset him with the news that Kim's (therefore by default his) arch nemesis was living under their roof. However it did explain why his old room had a distinct feminine aroma now and the pair of thong panties he found in the closet last month. He thought they were Hana's and made a conscious effort not to think of his sister wearing such things at her age and just placed them in her laundry basket and never looked back.

"So…they showed you the true meaning of Christmas" Ron immediately smacked himself in the forehead for that one. That was by far the dumbest damn thing he said since high school.

Bonnie just smiled at his antics. This was the Ron she remembered and wanted to be friends with ever since his parents sat her down and explained his personality quirks to her. "You could say that, but I like to think of it as the true meaning of family, friends and life. When Brick and I got married your dad gave me away and gave Brick the "If you hurt my little girl" speech. Your mom planned the whole thing out and Hana was my flower girl. I'll have to dig out the wedding album and video to show you. Life went on Gene helped with the business plan for the bar and Helen helped for the loan paperwork. Here we are now sitting having a few drinks and catching up."

Ron smiled and wished he could have been there. Leave it to mom and dad to help a complete stranger, their hearts were pure gold in his opinion and credited them for raising him to be a good person as well.

"Why didn't you come to the funeral? You would have been welcome there and come to think of it I don't remember you being there at dad's. Believe me I would remembered if you were there" Ron didn't say exactly what he intended and left the remark about not forgetting her beauty, but he didn't think it mattered or worked.

Bonnie looked ashamed of herself and stared at the table "I wasn't able to make Gene's at the time I was having medical problems and Helen I couldn't bring my self to see her just lying there when all of my memories had her laughing and smiling. I was on my way to the wake when I ran into Hana running in the opposite direction crying. I stopped her and brought her back to my place to talk."

"I hope you got through to her more than I did. We kind of had a fight that night and she ran away" Ron said with shuddering sigh.

"I know Ron it's OK, she'll come around eventually. I hope you don't mind, but she wouldn't really calm down so I managed to slip her a stiff drink and she passed out."

"It's OK I was afraid she was going to get hurt or something with the hysterics. At least she was with family" Ron smiled

Bonnie felt touched that Ron considered her family. The last time she felt this loved was that first Stoppable Christmas which had become a yearly tradition for her.

They continued talking late into the night catching up on the moments Ron missed and People Bonnie hadn't seen or talked to in years. Bonnie was amazed by some of the war stories Ron had told her and the fact Kim now had a family of her own. Ron explained all of the ribbons and badges that adorned his chest. The two had a fast forming friendship and would later remark that this one night would help settle all of their "Food Chain" issues for good.

When Jimmy said he would lock up on his way out did they realize what time it was and just how many beers they didn't drink. (The second ones were still mostly untouched) Bonnie promised Ron that she would come by the next day to help talk with Hana and would join them for a private family wake soon afterward.

Before Ron walked out the door he asked if Bonnie would like him to walk her home. Bonnie told him about her apartment above the bar and commented on the sweet gesture and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking him out the door.

Once home Ron thanked Anne Possible for watching Hana and gave her a hug promising everything was going to be alright. After she left Ron checked on Hana who had a peaceful look on her face along with dried tear stains. Going to bed Ron for the first time since his mother died thought things will be alright.

**_So what do you think. I couldn't write a death scene every time I tried it dredged up old painful memories so I skipped to the aftermath. Also I don't think underage drinking is acceptable in most situations. It was a drink that got me calm enough when my friend died when I was 14 and again at 16. For the record at the age of 26 I very rarely drink and even rarer when I get drunk. _**

**_The moral of the chapter is this - "Blood does not make a family. Love, compassion, and respect however make for the best start"_ **


	3. Chapter 3

13 year old Hana Stoppable had a massive headache when she woke up this morning. She couldn't remember everything that happened the night before only that she was arguing with her brother again. Hana didn't understand why she was angry with Ron, only that what ever it was it was his fault.

Things really hadn't been well for the last couple of months. First Mom was diagnosed then the drug treatment, candidate screenings for bone marrow and Mom telling her not to let Ron know. Mom was very adamant about not pulling Ron away from his duties and Hana never understood why. From what the doctors said Ron would probably have been the best match for her. No one else in the family was a match and Hana really couldn't even try to offer her mom anything. This hurt the most, Hana and her Mom had always been close since dad died. Mom always made time for her taking her movies and other places having the special girls day out. They always talked about everything even still to her supreme embarrasment boys.

Since her mom entered the terminal stages the talks became more serious. Hana guessed Mom wanted to get all the life altering situations out of the way. She explained that if she had children that she had to be a better mother than she had. Hana argued that she was a good mother and was starting to build a head of steam, but was quelled by her mothers tears. Mom explained how she and Dad had pretty much left Ron to his own devices growing up. Leaving him too find out about things on his own had led him to being a strange boy with few friends. Thankfully the Possibles looked after him and was able to instill in him the sense of family he had. It wasn't until they adopted her that they actually tried being there for them and that caused a lot of awkward moments for the family. Mom had told her about how Ron stepped up to being her big brother and truly cared for her even though they sprung the news on him literally the day she came home with them. For some reason Mom had chuckled something about "Sackie XXXVII" what ever that was.

These thoughts and memories brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. What would she do now with out Mom to guide her. Hana didn't really know Ron and now she was expected to rely on some one who was a stranger to her. Would he be a unreliable bufoon like in Uncle Jim and Tim's stories or would he be a hard ass military man and come down on her for the slightest infractions. Maybe a quiet day of reflection in solitary confinment would help her sort her thoughts.

That wasn't the case though when she felt a soft hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Hey kid… How's it going" said a soft spoken Bonnie sitting on the bed next to her.

Hana's reply was to grab Bonnie in a fierce hug and silently sob on to her lap. Bonnie was thankful she still had a key to the house. Knowing Ron had some errands to run which involved picking up their mom's ashes. She thought it would be better to have this conversation with him out of the house.

After a long silence Bonnie felt Hana's even breaths indicating she had cried herself back to sleep. Bonnie just sat quietly stroking the young girls head. Many memories surfaced of the exact same thing occurring through out the last 12 years. Every time Hana was upset they ended up in this position even the times when she could barely move she had to comfort her this way. Maybe this was how older sisters were supposed to treat their siblings though she really didn't know, but it was what she was doing now and hoped it was the starting point for changes.

An hour later Hana began to wake up looking confused about where she was at and who's lap she had her head in. Looking up she saw Bonnies warm teal eyes staring back at her. "How long was I out?" she asked

"Just an hour I was going to wake you up soon cause my butt was starting to get sore" Bonnie smiled.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was just …I don't know. So what are you doing here?" Hana asked.

Bonnie's face brightened "I've come to take you out for the day and hopefully we could talk about things"

Hana's face immediately soured "I can't Bon, I just can't do it right now. Besides the _**Intruder**_ probably wouldn't let me out anyway. After the way I've treated him this month and especially the last couple of days, he'll probably try and ground me or something."

Bonnie had a laugh at her decription of Ron, remembering Helen's stories of how Ron initially felt about Hana presence. "Actually he knows I'm here and why"

Hana had a look of betrayl on her face. How could Bonnie have confided in Him about what she wanted and for that matter when had she seen him to even talk with him about it.

"Stop it Hana. I am here to talk with you, but I figured we could do that over lunch so get cleaned up and meet me down stairs in 20 minutes or else I will drag you out of this house by your hair…Got it" Bonnie said in a very firm voice.

Hana just nodded while Bonnie left the room. After the door closed Hana grabbed a pillow put it to her face and screamed for all she was worth. When that was over she quickly cleaned up got dressed and went down to see Bonnie closing her cell phone.

Giving Hana an apraising look she smiled "Good, lets go!"

An hour later both women were sitting in a diner near the mall, Hana was picking at her gravy fries while Bonnie was enjoying her ceasar salad. On the inside Bonnie was trying to think of the best way to broach the subject of Ron. Knowing it still to be a sensitive issue but with out anything plausible just jumped straight to the point.

"So what up with you and Ron?" she asked.

Hana just gave her the evil eye and replied curtly "What does it matter to you!"

Bonnie looked hurt by the tone her little sister used but pushed forward. "Hana it matters to me, you're family and you're both hurting. I want to make sure you both are OK."

"Bonnie listen I need to do this by my self. With Mom gone I don't have any one left and Ron doesn't seem to care one way or the other. I mean he doesn't seem too sad for losing her and is probably mad that he was pulled away from his career" Hana said looking Bonnie defiantly in the eye.

Everything in the diner stopped as a loud slap was heard all the way across the room. People looked on as Hana held a hand to her cheek holding back tears while Bonnie held no reservation about crying full force

"Listen kid! Don't you ever think like that about him. Right now he is more worried about you and how you are handling this." Bonnie paused for a moment before continuing "He is so caught up trying handle everything while you sit here and begrudge him for doing what is right. You know he came to the bar last night and actually yelled to everyone in the room that his sister the only person he has left won't even talk with him. Then when he calmed down we talked for hours about you and your parents mostly."

"Still doesn't explain why he wasn't there for her or why I haven't seen him shed one single tear since that night. Hell I know he wishes he didn't have to come back, the only clothes he wears are his BDUs and his dress uniform and every time he gets the chance he leaves the house like today he probably left as soon as he got up this morning and I probably won't see him again until later tonight." Hana said quietly

"Hana he wasn't there because he didn't know, you know that. If he is anything like he was in high school then I'm sure he would have dropped everything to be there for you guys. As for his clothes he doesn't have anything else to wear. He told me last night it would be another week or so before his belongings get here. He told me when he got the news he packed a bag and was set for the first flight out. So the clothing argument really doesn't hold up does it?"

Hana looked thoughtful for a moment and was going to say something else before Bonnie continued.

"Ron hasn't been allowed to cry since that night. He hasn't anyone to cry to. Kim hasn't been a major part of his life in a long time and just doesn't feel comfortable around her like that any more. He didn't have any real friends there to help him and his sister…" Bonnie gave her a cold stare.

"His sister whom he loves more than anything in the world has been biting his head off and then running out the house every time he walks into the room."

Hana started to look guilty at her own behavior but still showed signs of anger towards him

"Do you have any Idea what your brother is doing right now?" Bonnie asked. Hana just shook her head no

"Ronald Stoppable is at this moment at the funeral home picking up the ashes of his beloved mother then he is going to Rabbi Katz for a long talk with him about his grief. And when all of that is done he still has to come home and have his heart ripped out once again by a little girl who just won't let go of her anger. When he should be hugging and crying with her and getting past this as a family." Bonnie finished.

There was nothing more to be said to Hana now it was just a matter of overcoming her stubbornness.

"Come on it's time I got you home" Bonnie said leaving money on the table and walking out the door. It took several minutes before an ashamed looking Hana Stoppable followed her.

The ride home was quiet Hana kept looking at her shoes while Bonnie was trying not to apologize for her harsh words. Bonnie had never felt disgusted with herself like she did now, but it all had to be said and there was no taking it back. She hoped it would work and there was some peace for her friend and sister.

Upon reaching the house Bonnie waited for Hana to get out and walked with her to let her in the house. Bonnie figured Hana would go straight to her room and sort out the new info. When they walked into the house they both saw Ron staring at their mothers urn sitting above the fireplace. Both women stopped and stared with him. Ron turned to them with a lost look on his face and a single tear track down his left cheek. Bonnie started to walk towards him when Hana rushed to her brother and grabbed him in a tight hug. Ron surprised at first returned the hug just as fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Hana sobbed into his chest

"It's OK" Ron whispered and finally broke down crying.

Bonnie quietly turned to walk out the door but was stopped by Ron's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I…I think I should go." she said quietly

Ron pulled away from Hana but kept a arm around her shoulder "Stay we need our whole family right now"

Bonnie ran in and joined the hug. They all cried with each other as a family and the healing process began for all of them.

**_Not a long chapter this time. I have issues with writing angst and with the way I have this planned out it will be a while before another one will happen. Also I want to send a special thanks to _**RDF-73 **_I have been working on this plot line for a while, but it didn't come to be until I read your storie. So in a way you were part of my inspiration so I got to give you your props._**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Stoppables were finally healing. After there good long cry Hana was able to talk civilly with Ron and the rest of the night they traded stories about life. Bonnie told Hana about how goofy Ron was in school and how in hind sight that he was one of the sweetest guys she knew. Ron stayed of high school Bonnie not wanting to bring down Bonnie's mood. Instead opted for stories about the missions him and Kim did. Hana never laughed so hard in her whole life._

_The day afterward they spread Helen's ashes around the lake in Middleton Park. Kim and the rest of the Possibles attended. Felix came with his wife Zita. Many more stories were traded about the lively woman and many more tears were shed. Afterward Kim, Bonnie, Hana and Ron held a private wake at home where the last bit of there mom's ashes were used for a potted plant that she kept for as long as anybody could remember. Kim was surprised by Bonnie's presence at both events, but Ron was able to explain to her that Bonnie had just as much right to be there as any one else; even more than some with respect. Hana opened up a little more that day because Ron had allowed her to share in the toasts to their parents. Things were definitely looking up from there._

_Ron soon turned to settling what was left of Helen's affairs. Surprisingly not a lot had to be done, with the foreknowledge of her death the only things needed to be done was the execution of her will and the sale of the house. Most of the money was left to Hana with some going to Bonnie. Ron had to take control of his investments that his parents made with his naco royalties. All of the heirlooms were split evenly between the three. _

_It took several weeks before Ron was comfortable to approach Hana about selling the house. She was left in a quandary over the issue. Hana didn't want to leave the only home she had ever known, but couldn't bare to walk in the door and not see mom there to greet her. While Hana agonized over the decision she did take an active role in the selection of a new home. They had picked an old ranch on the outside of town with a large house on 57 acres of land and it had a private air strip for the former owners crop duster. The house was a Georgian plantation style home with 6 bedrooms 3 ½ bathrooms a large kitchen and dining room. The great room was easily as large as the bottom floor as their current home. The foyer had a double stair that stretched almost to the front door. The outside property had an in-law suite two large barns and a chicken coop. Ron and Hana fell in love with the home immediately and made an offer before they left the driveway. It was a fixer upper though, all the window needed replacing the wiring and plumbing needed upgrading and according to Ron the kitchen need to be redesigned completely. Ron and Hana would be working with the contractors very closely. A week later Tara called to let them know their offer was accepted._

_Thanks to Ron's surplus of cash they didn't have to worry about selling their home for the time being and could wait for the restoration to be finished before they moved in. Many plans were made for the farm as they called it now. The in-law suite would be converted to a home office for Ron, the chicken coop would be torn down to make way for a large pool that Hana was designing herself. The two barns would be converted into a work shop and storage while the air strip would be refurbished so Ron could indulge in a real splurge. Knowing neither of them would work the fields Ron worked a contract with one of the neighbors would plant and harvest with Ron and Hana splitting 25 of the net profit. The money would be a lot since the land was only good for corn and the farmer sold a lot of product to the now booming ethanol industry._

_Ron in order to pass the time went to civilian flight school in order to qualify for an actual plane now. After visiting a museum in California Ron fell in love with the P51-D Mustang and was currently searching for one. Bonnie reminded him about the last time he splurged, but quickly shut her trap when Ron showed her the current balance in his Naco account and he reminded her he was a lot wiser then when he was 16. He also kept busy selecting materials for "His" kitchen. This would be his space and no one else's. the floor was done in done in red granite, there was an island that housed a six range gas stove with a large prep area with a vegetable washing station. The cabinets were done in red wood with black iron fastenings. The counter tops were black marble. All the equipment was stainless steel. This place would help Ron fulfill his dream of writing his own cook books. During his career Ron had spent much of his free time writing in his notebooks new recipes and special variations on his favorite established recipes. Now he had a place to create and perfect his creations and several people to bounce ideas off of. _

_Finally the day came when the house was finished and they could move in. Hana spent the last day sitting in each room of the old house just remembering and crying. In the end she convinced Ron not to sell the house. It would be a while before she would enter the house by herself so she covered all the old furniture with dust sheets as Ron stood by silently waiting for her to finish. As they left both were silent not realizing that this would be the last time they even drove down this street for several years to come._

_The next month was all business for Ron. He had to go over the GJ files sent to him by the JCS, Homeland Security and the UN Security Council in preparation for his new post. After flying to Washington DC twice that month Ron was given amended orders to review policy, personal and expenditure reports to determine whether or not for the US' continued support and allowing GJ to operate within the US altogether. Apparently since Will Du's appointment to director all reports indicated plummeting in almost all of their departments._

"_This is going to be fun" Ron said as he checked his M9A1 sidearm. Since he was attached to GJ for the foreseeable future his was effectively an agent under their jurisdiction and had to carry a side arm while on duty. He would receive his GJ credentials when he reported in._

_After checking himself over in the mirror Ron yelled for Hana to hurry to the car. For now Ron would drop Hana off at school and she would head to Bonnie's until he picked her up when he got off. Hana was now a freshman at MHS and he hoped she would have a better experience than he did. As soon as she was out of the car Hana was accosted by her friends and as they walked away Ron heard them asking her if her brother was single. Ron just shook his head wondering what was going through their heads. Before pulling off he saw a much older Mr. Barkin staring right at him. Ron gave a wave then Barkin snapped to in salute Ron returned it and pulled off with his eyes shining in pride._

_  
Two hours later Ron was seated across from very bored looking secretary. Ron was supremely irritated right now. Punctuality was apparently not Will Du's forte, according to Roz as she told him to call her Director Du did not grace their presence until almost noon and despite Ron's appointment felt it not important enough to change his own schedule. Ron just sat and made a note to investigate his competency. What irked Ron more was he skipped breakfast for this meeting and now it appeared he would miss lunch too._

_Just as Ron was about to call the pentagon to give his final report and recommendation when a middle aged Asian man walked into the room calmly. Not even paying attention to Ron, Du just started spouting off orders and tearing into the woman. Ron observed the man in action. Aside from age Will Du hadn't changed much over the years. He had picked up a few pounds which Ron attributed to being an administrator instead of a field agent now. He could see the arrogant gleam in his eyes to match the gait in his walk._

"_Roz, when that new watchdog gets here I want you to keep him busy until I have a chance to speak with the department heads and work out a way to keep him from interfering with our operations. Also…"_

"_Sir!" Roz interrupted him_

"_What? Roz this is important. Now.." will yelled at her._

_Ron had heard enough and stopped the director this time. "Excuse me Director Du"_

_Will Du had finally noticed the young officer standing there next to him and visibly paled._

"_Lt. Col. Stoppable, I'm the new government watch dog." Ron said with a smirk. God he couldn't stand Will Du when he was a teenager now he was sure that he hated the man before him._

_Will Du stood for a moment before he addressed the officer. "Of course Colonel, why don't you join me in my office and we'll get down to business." He said unlocking his office and gesturing for Ron to proceed him. Ron took the invitation and walked into the office, but before Will Du could follow him Ron stepped out and spoke to Roz._

"_Thank you again for your valuable service miss. If you need anything let me know like a letter of recommendation or something I'll gladly do it." and continued into the office with a spring in his step._

_Will Du glared at his back and turned it on Roz who just sat smiling. "Clean out your desk and turn in your ID by the end of the day. Your fired"_

_Roz just watched as her former boss slammed the door to his office. Will Du had managed to convince her to stay after Doctor Director had retired he even went as far as doubling her salary just to keep her. While the money was good he treated her and her abilities with his archaic attitude towards women and therefore like shit. Of course this didn't start until a position at Quantico had been filled after she politely declined the offer. Now she was free to pursue her ambition all she had to do was take the handsome young man up on his offer._

_**In Will Du's Office**_

Will Du was very pissed now first this upstart was early hearing him admit to trying to subvert his authority. Now he just fired his most valued staff member and she thanks to the this Colonel Stoppable wouldn't even look back and try to beg for her job back. Now he would have to find someone new that was good at covering up his screw ups. Damn and he hasn't even been in for 10 minutes yet.

"Have a seat Colonel Stoppable" said Du gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Ron sat stiffly and stared the man in the eye until Will addressed him once again.

"Now I didn't expect you early so I don't really have anything ready for this meeting yet. So if you could give me your orders and we will start from there." Will said lying through his teeth.

Ron couldn't believe the gall of this man. He had just sat there listening to the man trying to cover up his own ineptitude then took it out on his staff. 'well I guess I should get straight to the point.' thought Ron.

"Very well Director" said Ron handing over a folder with his orders and his complete service record that stretched all the way back to when he and Kim were still freelancing for GJ.

"My orders are to act as Joint Coordinated Operations Officer between Global Justice and the US Armed Forces. Also by order of the JCS, the Department of Homeland Security, the UN Security Council, and the National Oversight Committee I am to review and evaluate all aspects of Global Justice in order to determine continued funding by the US and whether or not to disband GJ as a international organization to be absorbed by local civilian agencies. Any questions?" Ron said in his best command tone.

"What will happen when you determine Global Justice is worth the effort and money" Will asked knowing there was no way his organization could ever be terminated. It was just too valuable to the world interest.

Ron waited a moment making it look like he was thinking over the answer. "Upon my findings and GJ is not disbanded I will be part of a personal review board to determine the futures of all agents and department heads. A financial officer from the NOC will be appointed to all GJ branch offices and they will determine where all the money goes from there."

"Well I thank you for being upfront with me Colonel and I will do everything in my power to legally assure a favorable outcome on your report. Further after this meeting you will receive your credentials and badge. I expect you to follow my orders to the letter I will not stand for negligence under my command… understood?" Will said hoping to intimidate him.

Ron responded with practiced ease "Yes Sir. Is there anything else that needs to be addressed now or should I go set up shop?"

"Yes Colonel, I remember you Mr. Stoppable and I want you to know GJ doesn't subscribe to lucky teenagers playing vigilante. I have no idea why you are here, cause you in my opinion don't have the qualifications to wear that uniform or even stand in the same room as some of our new recruits. I also know about my predecessor's letter of recommendation in your file. Just to let you know it what you can do and not who you know with me and if you expect different you can turn in your uniform and walk out that door right now." Will said hoping to put this man in his place.

Ron was livid now this man just told him his whole adult life was a lie now and he tried to downplay his and Kim's missions when he knew full well that if it wasn't for them GJ would have been terminated a long time ago. So Ron had no choice but to counter his view.

"Listen Director, If it hadn't been for Kim and I GJ would no longer exist. I remember every single one of our encounters with you Sir. You couldn't even keep up with us on any level, You were the top agent and Dr. Director's protégé and yet you still couldn't compete with two untrained teenagers and a naked mole rat. Lets not for get if it hadn't been for me and Kim this whole planet would be a smoking pile and the survivors would be feeling the stinging whips of alien overseers right now." Ron took a moment to watch Du's reaction. Du was hoping for Ron to lose his temper just to prove himself right, but Ron wouldn't give him the satisfaction and continues.

"I know about the letter Du. I have know for years about it and I think I did right by her in that regards. If you read the file in front of you, you will see the letter is for my appointment to OCS and nothing more. I enlisted on my own. I trained just as hard as everybody with me. I worked my damnedest to finish OCS and because of my high scores Force Recon recruited me where I proved my self to them to earn my position. She is the reason I got the chance to prove my self as an officer. I was the one to work for everything else in my life, so if you will look over my file you will realize I am more than qualified for your job and if I wanted to after I am discharged could take it no problem" Ron said while unblinkingly staring into the director's eyes.

"Oh and by the way the next time I have a 10am appointment which was ordered by my and your superiors and you feel it not important enough I will gladly make my final ruling against your favor. I didn't even want this position but when the Vice Chairman of the JCS a Lt. General asks and then capitulates to your demands in regards to your decision I think that speaks more about my qualifications that you just can't match. I don't answer to you director I answer to your superiors and have no problem putting your ass in the sling."

Will Du was shaking in controlled rage. Ron had easily put him in his place and made clear while he had to follow his orders he reported to a higher authority this was not the buffoon he remembered and he would have to take it easy on him until he could get him out of his building.

Quickly Will pulled a new file and badge out of his desk drawer and threw them in front of Ron "Get out now and pray to god I can't have charges brought against you for insubordination."

Ron took the offered badge smiled and quickly left the office. He stopped to see Roz quietly cleaning out her desk. "Sorry about that Roz I didn't think he was that much of an ass"

"Don't worry, I am glad to be rid of him. I never thought I would hate working here as much as I do, but if you don't mind were you serious about a letter I sure could use it?" Roz smiled hopefully

"Sure no problem, but could you show me the way to my office I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon. Maybe we could have a chat over lunch and you could help me start my investigation with the Venerable Director Du."

"Sure just let me finish this real quick and lets go… You know what I have till the end of the day and I don't think he can say anything about you interviewing me and showing you around. Is that OK"

"Sure lets piss him off some more." Ron said smiling.

_**There you go chapter 4. I won't be able to post Chapter 5 until next week, but I will be working on it and more in that time. See ya later**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie and Hana were sitting in Ron's kitchen early Saturday morning waiting for Ron to return from him daily jog. Life had almost returned to normal for the three, Ron couldn't talk much about what he was doing with GJ for the last two months but both women could tell it was very nerve wracking for Ron. Ron would work early in the morning till late in the evening six days a week. Hana and Bonnie didn't like how it was going right now. Most nights Ron wouldn't pick up Hana until almost 10pm and still had almost an hour drive to get home and then Ron would be back up again at 5 do his morning jog and get himself and Hana ready to go by 7. Ron was starting to show the signs of exhaustion now. Both women had to corner him and make him call in sick for a couple of days which happened Thursday night. Ron had slept almost all day Friday and when he woke up you could see the change right away. The bags under his eyes were noticeably smaller and their color was now a light pink instead of purple they were. The stressed & tired look was still there and he set off to work in his office on the reports that was steadily growing with each trip to GJ's archives.

Hana and Bonnie found him there when they walked through the door. After an hour of arguing they managed to sit Ron down in the dining room and made him eat his share of the food they brought from the pub. Whether it was his exhaustion or the bad mood from the argument Ron had the audacity to complain about the food. This was Richard's biggest seller a 12oz cheeseburger with the works, a basket of fries and a large iced tea. Granted it had to be reheated, but to call it awful was just rude.

"Well Mr. Four Star Chef, if it's so bad why don't you make it better." Bonnie argued

For the first time in years Bonnie saw a gleam of determination in his eyes and knew this would be a great challenge for him.

"OK tomorrow, bring your recipe cards and we'll start after my shower." Ron smiled.

Bonnie was looking forward to this day. Since all aspects of the pub were controlled by her ex-husband Richard "Brick" Flagg while they were married everything was made to his standards and afterwards Bonnie didn't have the culinary know how to make changes as she saw fit. She couldn't even change the name because Richard's had become a hallmark on the town of Middleton. All of the regulars were there for the sports entertainment and the name. All of the food wasn't really bad just plain and mundane, but people came in everyday for the food out of habit even Ron had come in for lunch and dinner a couple of times a week. Her patrons had made comments about spicing up the menu for years now she had someone bring in fresh ideas and if Ron could cook like he used too then "Richard's" might just bring in more customers.

Twenty minutes later Ron stepped into the kitchen freshly showered wearing a pair of black slacks, a short sleeve white button up a chef's jacket and a pair of yellow bunny slippers. Bonnie blanched on his slippers before letting out a loud belly laugh. Hana just put her face in her hands because of embarrassment.

"Come on guys it's my kitchen and I will wear what ever I like… besides I think this shirt looks good on me" Ron said with a smile.

Hana was going to say something until Bonnie stopped her by shaking her head. "You ready Stoppable I don't think you can improve my best seller" she said throwing in her final challenge.

"Did you bring the cards?" Ron asked.

Bonnie just handed over the cards with out a word and Ron perused them to his satisfaction. After pulling out the cards he wanted he turned to Hana and asked if she was ready. Bonnie was confused when Hanna produced a very professional looking video camera and some audio equipment from the other room.

"What is she doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I promised to help Hana with a project for her AV club. It just happens that I'm helping you on the same day." Ron said smiling at her.

And so the day was spent reworking most of "Richard's" menu. Bonnie found it amazing how simple changes made a huge difference in the quality of her food. Ron had put much thought into this project and explained through each step to her. Ron had also made suggestions that would lower her prices while maintaining the same quality. To make sure the changes would work Ron suggested a buffet party where people could come and enjoy some sort of entertainment while still buying drinks could eat and fill out surveys to determine whether or not to keep the changes and every so often would do it again to make more improvements. Bonnie thought after a while she could come up with a way to change the name of the pub and finally put an end to that chapter to her life and spit in Brick's face at the same time.

_**Late Sunday Night**_

Hana had known what she wanted to do for several years now. Ever since Uncle Wade had introduced her to all the video and audio editing software he had when she was helping him set up a recording studio for a new company in Middleton. It was by sheer accident during the testing of the equipment that Hana discovered she had talent in the area of production. From that day on Hana could be found playing around with some new piece of equipment. Uncles Tim, Jim and Wade had all contributed to her growing collection and helped set up a make shift studio in the garage in her parents house and also the new studio in her barn on the farm. In junior high she joined the AV club and her talents were used on the school news program. During the times she wasn't hanging out with friends she could be found working the booths at the studio either at home or the one in town she had helped set up.

Hana's current project was for a competition with her club. It was free for all members to join and had only two weeks to complete. Hana entered this as a solo project under her own production label "Mole Rat" in a further attempt to get her name out in the business. All things she could were done solo or as much as she could achieve by herself. With the rumors of her brothers skill she had decided to try her hand at a cooking show and in the process got so much more.

Hana was impressed with her brother's ability in the kitchen and his ideas on marketing for "Richard's" She had decided to turn the project to her business class too for extra credit. There were still stories floating around Middleton High School about Ron turning the cafeteria into a four star establishment for a couple of days just by taking Home-Ec. It seemed this was his passion, she hadn't' seen him so relaxed since he came home. With his new work Ron hadn't really stopped for a breather and now his long relaxing weekend (as her and Bonnie planned it) had turned into a strategy session adding more work to his overtaxed mind and body. It didn't seem to matter now, there was a smile on his face and the energy he displayed when in the kitchen was staggering.

What impressed her the most was Ron and Bonnie's interaction with each other. She could see something in both their eyes whenever they were together, but today it seemed much more pronounced. The way their hands lingered for just a second longer than was necessary when handing each other something. Hana caught both of them checking each other out when the other wasn't looking only to turn away when the other turned back. In her high school oriented mind it was very cute, but thanks to the extra curricular sex-ed classes conducted by her older friends it also brought images to the front of her mind that was just wrong sick as her brother would say.

Through out the last months with her brother Hana learned that Ron thought Bonnie was gorgeous. Often it seemed quite likely that he sported a flame for her as he asked about different things related to Bonnie. Most of the time when they were eating dinner together topics came up about whether or not Bonnie would like this or that. Stories were subconsciously turned from one totally unrelated topic to being about Bonnie. The only friend Ron appeared to have was Bonnie even though he talked with others in town, the ones Hana was friends with all told her Ron talked about what he did with Bonnie. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie" there seemed to be a trend going on with her brother even if he didn't know it and too bad Bonnie would ever let herself fall in love with him.

Even though Bonnie ultimately did the exact same thing Ron did, she would never act on her feelings. After her disastrous marriage to the asshole Brick, Bonnie swore she would not let herself back in the same position ever again. Bonnie wouldn't date a guy or much less talk to a guy unless she either knew that person already or was work related. Hana knew many men would approach Bonnie trying to woo her, but she would always scare them away with her Queen B persona. Often Hana could see the attitude change coming, it would start with Bonnie going rigid, her eyes widening at the prospect of another man coming on to her and then her trademark sneer would be directed at the "Loser" before her. As Hana thought about it she had never seen Bonnie get that way with Ron. Bonnie always seemed relaxed around him and never gave him a hard time about any thing. Now with them so close working together on her project Hana knew Bonnie was headed in the right direction, she only needed a kick in the pants to really make the transition.

Sighing at the screen Hana finished adding her final sound byte to the credits and turned off the equipment. Standing at the window staring back at the house Hana wondered if she should interfere in their personal lives. Ron was a nice guy and deserved to have someone great as Bonnie, but she still wasn't sure of how he would treat her. The last thing Bonnie needed was another person to treat her the way Brick had. She really had nothing to go on as far as his personality when it came to dating. The only person that could tell her would be Kim.

Pulling out her cell phone Hana quickly dialed Kim's number. Many hours after an intense QA Hana had decided that interference was necessary now she just wondered how and when.

_**Sorry about the delay my business trip lasted longer than I expected and wasn't able to put a lot of effort into this chapter. I think I got the point across though. I will continue to edit this while I work out the rest of the story.**_


End file.
